Recent evidence suggests that a bicarbonate stimulated ATPase may be involved in urinary acidification. A systematic study is being performed using a variety of experimental models to examine the activity of this enzyme in rat renal tissue during metabolic acidosis and alkalosis. The localization of this enzyme appears to be questionable and experiments are designed to determine whether this a separate plasma membrane enzyme or whether this enzyme functions as a part of the mitochondria.